New Moon at Midnight
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Sequel to Twilight and Dawn, Opposites, Sisters. Bella loses Edward and loses herself. Kyra has to be there for her and there for herself. When a miracle strikes and she is finally happy, will Bella try and take away her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

So this would obviously be the second book...well this definitely will not go by the book because otherwise our awesome redhead wouldn't really be getting anywhere so...hopefully it will be good 

_New Moon at Midnight_

**Birthday**

My birthday was coming up and I wasn't really excited. Wanna know why? Because to everyone else, I didn't exist, remember? Bella's birthday was a big deal though, and she got to spend it at the vampires house. So I decided to take my money and go on a shopping trip.

I had my car fueled and made my reassurances to Charlie before I left. I didn't acknowledge Bella or Edward as I left, I was free to myself for awhile.

Of course I had a cell phone in case Charlie needed to check on me but I was fine. I smiled for real as I sped down the freeway to my destination. I blasted my music and ignored the fingers as I cut in front of people.

--

As I headed home that night I received several calls from Bella. It didn't bother me and I didn't answer them. however, I was bombarded by her as soon as I set foot in the doors.

All my bags and boxes fell to the floor as he hugged me and started sobbing into my shirt. I didn't know what to do except fume internally at the mess and awkwardly pat her back.

She blubbered nonsense into my shoulder as we stood at the doorway for a few minutes.

"Bella?"

"Hubbub Edwaub sab fom Jabwub," she blubbered.

"What are you talking about? I can't understand you!" I told her.

"Hubbuh Edwaub sab from Babwub," she said into my shoulder.

"Okay seriously, my patience only goes so far, what is going on," I said testily.

"Edward saved me from Jasper because I got a paper cut!" She wailed.

"You almost died from a paper cut?" I asked.

She nodded.

Well there's a way to die. I can see it in the paper now, girl dies from vampire sucking at paper cut. Wow...

"What's the problem then? You're safe now right?" I asked.

"Edward got all cold, he isn't staying with me tonight or anything...I don't know what he's thinking..." she cried.

"Well I know he's stupid and will take responsibility so he thinks it's his fault," I said.

I then realized how fragile Bella really was. Not in terms of muscle strength but of her mind, if Edward was gone, then she would shrivel away inside. Zombie Bella didn't sound good to me even though the picture would be hilarious.

"Don't worry, just talk to him about it, okay?" I told her.

She nodded and went up to her room to sulk.

I grumbled as I picked up the mess of shopping bags and boxes and inwardly hoped that she wouldn't be like this all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

lol i just realized that the first Twilight fanfic I wrote has 23 chappies but anyways here we go!

**Leaving**

Over the next few days, I saw the change between Bella and Edward. Bella was desperately clinging to him like he was going to dump her and she couldn't let that happen. He was like a glacier, impenetrable by human hands, cold, and a mix of emotions I couldn't read.

I had never seen Bella this frantic about someone she cared for, except in the ballet studio. It was pathetic yet I pitied her. She had someone she could hold onto and not leave, I somehow felt the urge to approach Edward but I wasn't sure if interfering would do any good.

I made up my mind awhile later that I would.

I somehow coaxed him away from Bella for a moment.

"What?" He questioned, his cold eyes freezing my insides but I refused to be intimidated.

"Why are you being so cold to Bella?" I asked, still looking for a flicker of emotions in his golden flecked eyes. He might need to eat soon, I noted, from the black in this eyes.

"I cannot let her be in anymore danger because of me," he said.

"She won't be, she has you to protect her doesn't she? I asked, knowing something was about to happen. I didn't know what but I knew it was important.

"I cannot risk that...goodbye Kyra," he said and gave me a stiff hug.

Warning bells and red flags shouted and waved in my mind. Something was about to happen for sure, he never hugged me.

"Edward!" I called after him.

He just turned and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Whatever you're doing, don't do it!" I said.

He shook his head and walked away, disappearing from my sight.

I cursed.

I sped home quickly, Bella was home...with Edward but they weren't in the house. I cursed again, something was happening and it was scaring me and I couldn't find them.

"You shouldn't curse, it's unladylike," he said behind me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed in surprise. I turned around and punched him.

I clutched my fist in pain as I asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"

"Leaving...for good and so is the rest of the family," he said softly and left a note with Bella's name etched carefully on it.

"Why?" I asked, trying to calm myself. Bella was probably out there flipping.

"We've been here too long and I'm not taking Bella to places that will be too dangerous. I cannot love her anymore," he said simply.

"But you spend almost every night with her; you hardly ever leave her out of your sight! I know you can't stop loving her!" I said as he turned his back on me.

"Maybe not but I cannot risk her getting hurt because of me. Please take care of her and make sure she moves on," he said as he walked away.

"Edward you're making a mistake!" I called after him.

I heard him turn his Volvo on and speed out of the driveway. He was gone.

Something told me to find Bella and I went and searched for her everywhere but to no avail. When I couldn't find her when Charlie came home I told him frantically, with tears pouring out of my eyes. I had never really cared for my sister as much as I did now.

As I searched the forest late into that night, I realized my only real friend was gone with Edward too. Alice had left with them...I felt a momentary pang of Emptiness as I called Bella's name. I hoped to god she would be in a good condition, both physically and mentally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zombie and Comforter**

Some guy named Sam found her. I didn't have words to thank him as Charlie carried her into the house. I got a glimpse of her, she didn't look like she was seeing anything around her, and she looked dead.

I don't mean like her heart stopped, she's not breathing kind of dead. No, she looked like she had lost everything and couldn't comprehend reality. She looked like she had let her mind drift away in space, or more commonly; the lights are on but nobody's home.

It took a long time before everyone finally left the house. Bella was asleep on the couch and I tried not to cry. I busied myself by cooking, Charlie tried to get me to go to sleep but I refused.

"What was Bella mumbling about earlier? Something about 'him leaving'?" He asked me.

"Edward dumped her, she's in shock," I said simply.

_Please take care of her and make sure she moves on_

Seriously, what the cheese-its was he thinking?!?!?!

"I knew he was a no good slime-ball," he spat.

"I guess so," I muttered.

The phone rang shrilly.

"Another admirer for the queen," I said, not really meaning the distaste.

Charlie's gaze softened at me as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, she's asleep. Don't worry, I'll have her call you when she get's up to it okay Jacob? Yeah, you too," he said and hung up the phone.

My chest throbbed with pain, even after she had treated him uncivilly, he still wanted her. The urge to cry became stronger but I somehow suppressed the liquid blinding my vision.

"It's alright, you'll get your good times soon," he said and patted my back lightly.

"I have to move out if I want that to happen," I said bitterly.

"Don't talk like that," he protested. We had had this conversation more than once.

"Stop worrying about my life, worry about Bella's. She really loved him, she won't be the same I can promise you that," I said as I liked at the near still lump on the couch.

Charlie nodded and made sure she was fully covered by blankets.

--

My predictions were correct; she wasn't like herself at all. She was limp, she didn't eat and I'm sure she didn't sleep. She didn't say a word and I wondered if she lost the ability to speak, she didn't even have the breath to make fun of me.

Sometimes I felt evil and wanted to take advantage of the situation and get back at her but I didn't, that wasn't right.

I couldn't stand having an overly quiet and nice Bella around the house. I couldn't stand the frantic and hourly phone calls about her well-being either. I had to answer those because Bella seemed to forget what a phone was.

Once I even tried waving a hand in front of her face and jumping out unexpectedly, she didn't even blink. There was no emotion on her face at all.

Have you ever met a live stone wall? I have, her name is Isabella Swan and for the third time in my life, I was worried about her.

After about a week went on about this, Charlie snapped. I thought I didn't have patience but I guess Charlie has a shorter fuse than I do.

"If you don't snap out of it then I will send you to Renee!" He told her at the dinner table.

I finally say life behind those eyes and I nearly jumped out of my skin when she spoke up.

"No I'll be fine Charlie, don't send me back!" She protested.

"I will if you continue to be a zombie!" He nearly shouted.

Oh yeah, she had been my scary image of a zombie Bella...it was creepy...

"No! I'll be fine just let me stay!" She yelled with finality.

Then she became more perfect then you can imagine. I mean, she was pretty much ignored but she never said an unkind word, she had the perfect grades, you name it!

Every night I would sometimes catch her crying and then I would sneak into her room and let her stain my shirt with her tears. I would let her blubber into my shoulder and I would be like a mother to a child who has just woken up from a nightmare. I would hush her and hold her until she gained control and leave her to her space.

She never returned the favor though...I didn't want anyone to see. She was having a tougher time than I was and she needed the comfort more than I did...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning Recovery**

I felt like the adult, taking care of Bella and feeding Charlie when he came home. I took calls like a secretary and the ones that annoyed and hurt me the most were the ones from Jake.

"Hey."

"Bella is that you?"

"No it's Kyra..."

"Oh sorry, is Bella there?"

"Nope sorry, try another time."

"Oh alright, have a good day Kyra."

Bull.

Sometimes I considered myself wasting my time on him, I felt like Sakura and Sasuke from the anime show, _Naruto_ except for the fact that Jake wasn't a jerk.

The next three months were routine for all three of us, until finally Charlie snapped Bella out of her reverie.

"You either need to gain a life or go back to Renee!"

"But I've been doing well in school and everything!" She protested.

"I don't mind a daughter that gets good grades but since when was the last time you hung out with one of your buddies?" He asked.

"I'll ask Jessica to go the movies, wait and see! Okay?" She asked.

He grunted in acknowledgment but I wasn't so sure about approval.

She left her plate on the table and walked up the stairs to her room. I sighed as I took care of her dishes like I was an unnoticed maid.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through this," Charlie whispered between munching on chicken.

"I have to grow up sooner or later," I told him.

"You can still have fun though," he said.

"Oh yeah, I can have so much fun when I'm trying to help a depressed sister and feed a father who doesn't even know a thing about a teenage girl's love life!" I yelled at him.

I immediately regretted saying that but I didn't say anything. I hurried and washed the dishes and went for a jog.

I couldn't clear my head of my family, if I could even call them that. I didn't really have any one to turn to except for Angela, the nicest girl in our group.

I didn't know if Bella ever paid attention to Lauren but she always hid snide insults about Bella in every conversation with me. I pointed out what an ugly idiot she was and they we became enemies.

We family issues, school issues, and lucky me, no boys at all I'm well off right? Hahaha I love my sarcasm....

I finished my job and came back to a quiet house. It was eerie and I was almost afraid to make any noise, I didn't want to break the peace.

--

Bella spoke at lunch for the first time since Edward left. Everyone looked up and it seemed like we waited forever...about the time frame of where five more languages were recovered and the apocalypse happened, before someone spoke up.

"Sure I'll go," Jess said, slightly miffed.

Lauren was none too happy but I shot down any comment quickly with a glare. I knew the gossip queen was now on a roll. I wanted to deck her so bad...

After school Bella was gone and the night was quiet, just Charlie and me.

I felt empty and figured I didn't want to stick around the house and muse over my own emotions so I drove to the forest where I discovered Edward's actual race, vampire. I walked around there until I realized it was past dark and Charlie would be getting worried.

I didn't really feel any loss from Edward and I didn't care. He didn't care about me and the feelings became mutual.

It just pains me that the uncaring feeling headed for Bella and destroyed her on the inside...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope for Me**

I didn't know what Bella did to upset Jessica so much but she did something. Whatever that something was, however, brought more life to her eyes then I had seen in the past few months. She was _talking_ and sometimes even _laughing_ at one of the guys' jokes. I had to bite my tongue, except around Lauren, and watch this miracle unfold.

Angela nearly shone with happiness when Bella slowly began to be herself. She invited her to hang out with her and do some other girly things and she even accepted. I didn't know what to say really when Charlie smiled for the first time at Bella in forever...he had never smiled at me that way before...

As Bella came out of her depression I launched deeper into my own. I became the zombie and yet no one noticed, no one cared. I could have laughed at the tiny flicker of hope that I had. There was none, period.

Then things got really bad, for me at least, Bella went and started hanging with Jake.

I locked myself in my room that whole week.

I resolved that I needed to give things up, it wasn't worth my time anymore. He still liked her even after she had broken his heart. He was entertaining her like a circus dog or something...

Then sometimes she would come home looking rather pale, and I figured she had had an episode of remembrance. She probably went and saw something of Edward's that threw her into panic mode but she kept strong this time.

I was beyond the point of caring when she came home with the cast on her arm and Jake at her side. I locked away my feelings and hoped a change would come because I was getting sick and tired of everything happening to the Queen.

But something did happen, between her and Jake. He suddenly shot her down, didn't call her, anything. She almost sunk back down to where she was and Charlie nearly blew a fuse.

I was frustrated but inwardly pleased that Jake did this to her. I hated her all mopey so I decided to be a good Samaritan and talk to Jake.

I can definitely tell you it took a while to convince myself and grow the courage to actually drive up there and talk to him. By then, Bella and Jake were friends again and I no longer needed to talk to him.

I'm a wimp, huh?

Well one night he stopped by because something was going on with Bella and he was worried. Apparently she had hurt herself again or something. I saw him for a second and we made eye contact.

It looked like he had discovered something that he had lost for a long time, pure joy radiated from his face and I blushed. My feelings resurfaced and my heart beat quickly. He was staring at me, at me.

I couldn't breath and for an instant, I knew something good had just happened to me, something perfectly good that I so desperately wanted to find out what is was even though I could breath or find the words to speak.

"Kyra..."

"Y-yes J-Jake?"

"I am not sure....why I have ignored you...or why I haven't seen you...or what just happened...but I think...I think..." he said as he stepped closer to me.

"W-what is it?"

"I think I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighting**

For a moment I thought I was dreaming, when I realized I wasn't, he was speaking again.

"Kyra...I don't know if this is the time or place and I might be able to explain later...but right now, I want to know if you like me," he said, still getting closer.

My senses went crazy and I tried not to collapse from utter shock.

"Jake, I have had a crush on you since the dance you took me to, I didn't think you would look my direction at all," I said breathlessly.

His eyes glinted like dark stars full of joy. His grin was the widest it was going to get and I was pretty sure my expression was a mix of shock, delight, and confusion.

"Will you kiss me, Kyra?"

My heart nearly stopped. I almost lost balance completely, he had just asked a question he had only asked in my dreams before.

"Hey Jake, you ready?" Bella asked as she hopped down the stairs.

I was awake from my reverie immediately and so was Jake, but I could sense his extremely warm hand growing close to mine. I itched to hold it but I refused.

"Um...is it alright if Kyra comes too?" He asked.

Bella looked at me angrily and with questions in her eyes.

"Since when did you want to bring Kyra along or did she ask?" She nearly sneered.

"Since now," he said, glanced at me with a smile.

Bella nearly snarled when she looked at the way he looked at me. I knew she knew that look all to well. She was losing her sense of security and entertainment because of me.

"Bella, we need to talk," she hissed.

"Could you wait outside for us please?" I asked him with an apologetic smile.

"Of course," he said and gently brushed my hand before walking out. I could have died happy right there and then.

"What the hell?!?!" She screamed at me.

"Bella! He finally likes me! I have never thought it possible but he likes me!" I squealed, ignoring her glares.

"I saw the way he looked at you and I know why. I have had him to keep me sane these past while and now you're going to take him away from me! I need him and I might need him more as a friend!" She whined.

"You know what Bella?" I snapped, "I have been here for you this whole time, the least you could do is at least let me have something I want!"

She sniffed and eyed me with disgust, "You may have his heart completely but I won't let him be with you. He won't have the time to."

She walked out and I reluctantly followed. That night I would learn stuff that shocked me as much as the night Edward told me he was a vampire...and almost for the same reason!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Jealousy**

Jake was a werewolf. It didn't shock me since I had hit with, 'I'm a vampire and I could eat you'. He was part of a growing pack and he told me what had happened earlier that day.

"I imprinted," he said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"When you're one of us, you could imprint, which means that you will find a person you will be completely in love with and when you have children, they could be werewolves too," he explained.

That was the shocker.

"So it's not by choice?" I asked, now sad again.

"No but I can see why I would imprint on you," he said.

"Why then?" I asked.

"Because I have always been in love with Bella but apparently I just didn't see you like I should have," he said, trying to cheer me up.

It worked.

"Excuse me, I'm here too," Bella said angrily.

"We noticed," I said dryly.

"Let's go home Kyra," Bella said as she headed towards her truck.

"I'm going to stay for a bit," I said as I smiled up at Jake with a blush.

"But Charlie will be wanting us home soon," Bella whined, trying to get me away from Jake.

"So? Go home, I'll be there later," I said.

Bella huffed and turned on her heel. She sped away, gravel spitting from under her tires as she gassed it.

Jake held me close to him and I buried my face within his chest. I'm very short compared to this tall and handsome werewolf.

"Do you want that kiss still?" I asked playfully, bucking up the courage.  
I looked up at him and his eyes twinkled in delight like a child with a new toy.

I felt the heat from his body grow warmer as he leaned in. His hands were gentle and held me close to him as our lips made soft contact.

Mental fireworks exploded in my mind and my heart beat twice as fast. My legs shook under me as he kissed me tenderly.

How's that for romantic and fluffy?

When he pulled away I couldn't move. The best thing ever had happened to me and my body was in a state of shock.

"Kyra, I'm so glad I have you now, I am completely happy," he whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

--

"Where have you been?!" Charlie nearly exploded as I came home very late that night.

Bella smirked and slipped up the stairs to her bedroom. I glared after her.

"Answer me!" Charlie demanded.

"I was with Jake," I answered simply.

"Why did Bella come home before you did?!" He questioned angrily.

"Because she didn't want to see me and Jake together," I said smiling widely.

It took Charlie a minute to process why I was smiling. His anger immediately disappeared.

"Does that mean...?" He questioned carefully.

I nodded eagerly and hugged Charlie.

"So that's why Bella is upset?" he asked.

I nodded as I stepped out of the bone crushing hug.

Charlie smiled at me widely, "I'm glad you got what you deserved, a nice kid that cares for you."

"Thanks dad," I said as I headed down to my own bedroom where I cried, but not for misery. I cried because I was truthfully happy, and things had finally gone my way for once.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the short chapter but here's a chapter nonetheless!

**Nightmare**

"Kyra stand back!" He hissed.

"I can't anymore! I'm against a wall!" I yelled at him, partly in anger and partly in fear.

"Well find a way to step back!" He shouted at me, golden eyes blazing.

"Just throw Bella at him and he'll go away!" I whined.

"I'm protecting Bella too you know!" He said.

He laughed that sinister hiss that sent tingling fear rushing through my nerves. His blood red eyes seeped into my pupils until that was all I could see. I whimpered in fear. His laugh echoed around in my mind, I couldn't escape from him.

"Look away Kyra! Please look away!" Edward begged.

"I can't!" I said, starting to cry.

"Stop being such a baby Kyra!" Bella sneered from somewhere.

His red eyes seemed to radiate heat and it was burning me inside, I was burning!

"Kyra look AWAY!" Someone else yell.

I was able to tear my gaze away and James snarled in fury at the loss of his control.

"JAKE!" I cried out happily.

"Back off mangy dog! I can save them myself!" Edward hissed dangerously.

"Kyra is mine blood-sucker!" Jake yelled.

"So pitiful, fighting amongst you," James said, right behind me.

I yelped in shock and fear.

Jake's and Edward's eyes widened at him. They had been too distracted to watch James's next move!

More tears poured down my face as I turned to look into the deadly red eyes. Once again I was caught in it's steady gaze and I felt falling...burning...

--

I woke up crying. My sheets were askew on the floor and I shivered, but not from the cold. I took deep breaths in between sobs. I had had this nightmare, with varying versions, every night since the Ballet Studio incident.

But this time I would have someone to comfort me...this time I had Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys it's another chappie! Hope you likey and review please :D

**Another Nightmare**

"You okay? You look really tired," Jake said as I once again began to fall asleep on his lap.

"Had nightmares last night," I mumbled.

We were at his house watching TV. Charlie was with Billy, fishing of course!

"What about?" He asked, concerned.

"About the Ballet Studio," I answered softly.

I knew Bella had told him before and his eyes narrowed.

"No one will hurt you, its okay," he said and stroked my upper back lightly.

I smiled in spite of myself. I had the perfect guy holding me, and I had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"Just go to sleep, maybe you'll sleep without nightmares," he said and planted a small kiss on my head.

And I drifted.

-----------------------

"Damnit! More vampires AGAIN?!?!?!" Emmet yelled.

"Sorry I can't help that I'm troublesome," Bella said and winked at Edward.

"Behave," he teased her.

I gagged.

"Just like our Bella," Alice smile.

The doors burst down and James came striding through with Victoria at his said.

"Told you we would come for our snacks," he sneered.

"Don't eat me! I'm vital to this family! Eat her!" Bella whined and pointed at me.

"Go ahead we don't care," the Cullen's family said and shrugged.

"Thanks guys," I said sarcastically but I was too afraid to really put an emphasis on it.

"A bit scrawny but she will do," James said and licked his fangs.

They lunged and I felt their sharp teeth rip and tear and I was bleeding everywhere...

--------

"KYRA! WAKE UP!"

I shot up and fell off the couch sobbing.

"It's alright I have you," Jake soothed as he sat down next to my shaking form.

"The nightmares won't stop!" I blubbered.

"I'm sorry babe, come here," and he enveloped me in a large hug.

I was soon calm and once more asleep in his ever warm and strong arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chappie! Please hit the green button and review ;)**

**Enter Wolf**

I stirred the pot full of Mac and Cheese and hummed a little tune.

"Excuse me; are you even listening to me?" Bella asked angrily from behind me.

"Hmmm what?" I turned at looked at her with a grin in spite of myself.

She growled and said, "Can I hang with Jake for a while? Can't I have some time to depend on someone to make me happy?"

I sighed.

"Come on you have his heart like you wanted, can't I at least have him help mine out?" She whined.

"How so?" I said with narrowed eyes, I am very protective of my man and I'm not losing him.

"You already know Kyra....please can I go have fun with him?" She begged.

"Whatever," I said.

She smiled in victory and grabbed her keys before leaving. Surprise visit I suppose...I still don't get why she asks my permission though...

I heard a howl by the glass door next to me. My hair stood up on end, it was rather close. I dropped the spoon and gazed warily out of the door.

I nearly screamed when I saw a large, russet brown wolf standing five feet away from me. I froze and hoped to God that it wasn't going to eat me.

I flinched as the wolf made this gurgling sound that almost sounded like a laugh and then trotted into the forest.

I shut the door and collapsed on the floor hyperventilating. I shakily stood up a while later.

A loud knocking scared me and I lost my balance and face planted the floor.

The glass door opened and I heard a low chuckle.

"Kyra you are clumsy and so easy to scare," Jake chuckled and lifted me in the air.

"Don't do that to me! There was a wolf just outside my house!" I said as I rubbed my head.

He set me on my two feet which threatened to not keep me standing. He held my close and I put my weight on him. Then I noticed he was shirtless and my heart skipped a beat, he had the sexiest abs.

He started _laughing_ at me for it.

"But it was scary!" I protested weakly.

"That was me," he laughed.

I was about to ask how that could have been him but then I remembered he was a werewolf.

I punched him lightly as he continued to chuckle.

"That was priceless," he said as he finished his laughing fit.

"By the way, Bella is on her way to your house to spend time with you because she feels neglected," I said and it burst his bubble slightly.

"But I wanted to spend time with you," he pouted when I looked at him. He was too cute to resist.

"You know what you do with pouty faces right?" I asked.

"Smack him off?" He suggested.

"No! You kiss them away," I said playfully.

He smirked and leaned down.

I felt so wonderful when he kissed me, it was so amazing and he completed me. I knew this was how Bella felt about Edward but Jake doesn't sparkle and he is way hotter.

He pulled away slightly and said huskily, "I'll be back later tonight after Bella gets home."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled.

"I want to make sure I'm here for you when you sleep," he said gently and kissed my cheek.

"But I'm a total mess," I protested.

"Don't argue with me," he said with a smile.

I couldn't.

"I'll see you later Ky," he said and was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys! Here is another chappie! Pretty pretty please review!

**Intruder**

Bella was with Jacob while I was stuck at home doing laundry. I could definitely say I was jealous but he imprinted on me, not her. I smiled at the thought, she couldn't have everything.

I thrust the clothes into the dryer and I felt a slight breeze.

Hmmm...That's odd...I didn't leave anything open...

I went to go investigate the windows and one of the doors was open.

Fear flooded me, was there a bugler in my house? Was I so occupied he grabbed what he wanted and left?

I grabbed my chest as I felt a panic attack arise.

Suddenly I was knocked out of the door and a flash of many colors retreated down the road.

That was no burglar, that was a vampire.

I didn't know why it didn't snack on me then, I didn't know why it was in my house but it scared me to my core.

I curled up on the porch, uncaring that the door was open and the laundry not done. I hyperventilated and I saw spots in my vision as I gained tunnel vision.

I thought the vampires were gone for good once the Cullens' had left, but I was wrong.

All my thoughts ceased as I passed out.

--

"Kyra! KYRA! What happened?!?!?" A concerned Charlie shouted as he shook me.

"Huh? What?" I mumbled as I struggled to wake up.

"What happened! Why are you out here?!?!" He asked.

"Passed out," I murmured as I stood up slowly.

"Do we need to go to the Doctor?" He asked as I shakily walked inside.

I shook my head and stumbled downstairs to my room to lay down.

"Are you sure? How long were you there?" He asked down the stairs.

"Not long," I lied. I had been unconscious outside for over two hours. It was a wonder no one had seen me and called an ambulance.

As I slipped between the sheets I remembered why I had passed out and another panic attack threatened to overwhelm me, I took deep breaths to calm myself.

The door opened and Bella and Jake came home.

"Where is Kyra at?" Jake immediately asked. I swear I could almost see Bella's angry expression.

"She was passed out on the porch when I came home, she jsut went downstairs," Charlie answered.

I quickly heard the thunder of his heavy footsteps as he ran down the stairs. My door nearly flew off it's hinges as he entered my room.

"Did you?" Jake asked.

"Did I what?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Pass out," he nearly snarled, he was very protective.

"Yes," I said, hyperventilating a little again.

He sat beside me and helped me calm my breathing.

"Panic attack, why?" He asked as he held me close.

My breath caught in my throat and a small chill entered my spine as I replied, "A vampire was at my house."

He nearly fursploded right in front of me. He was shaking so quick and violent I leaned a little bit a ways away.

He eventually calmed himself down but his anger was no less weakened.

"I'm talking you to my place tonight, you're going to tell me what happened and I'm going to tell the others," he said as he picked me up.

"But Charlie won't agree!" I protested as he headed up the stairs.

We entered the living room and Charlie and Bella looked at us with confusing looks.

"Charlie, I'm going to take Kyra back to my place, maybe my father can help with what she has since we have more herbal and safer medicines," Jake lied.

Charlie agreed and Bella steamed out her ears.

He bolted out the door with me in his arms and made me put on a helmet. He revved the engine to his motorcycle and we were flying back to the reservation.

I gripped around his muscular waist tightly and closed my eyes.

Why did fantasy always ruin everything?


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so now I'm being serious lol I need at least one review to continue! I'm sorry for the chapter being short but I have procrastinated on my other stories so I hope you forgive me! Enjoy!

**Plans**

I was nearly dragged on my stomach into Sam's house. Emily gave us a questioning look as we passed through the Kitchen into the living room where a few of Jake's enormous friends were relaxing and watching T.V.

"We have a problem," Jake said and I stumbled into him.

"What is it this time? Bella fight with you again?" Embry teased.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you just took her home, how did you convince Charlie to bring your girl back?" Paul asked.

"This is serious! When is Sam getting back?" Jake asked angrily.

"Jeez testy, he'll be back after Jared trades shifts with him," Quil said.

The door opened and shut quietly in that tense silence.

"SAM!" Jake yelled and I grabbed my ears because his shout was like his snarl when he was a wolf.

"Hold on a minute," I heard Sam say faintly. We waited for a minute; we all knew Sam was kissing his girlfriend. He had imprinted on her and they were going to get married soon.

"Hurry up!" Jake shouted again.

I grasped his hand tightly as Sam entered the already cramped room.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"Kyra was alone at her house today and a blood sucker decided to visit. Fortunately, it didn't make her its next meal. I don't know why it was there or why it didn't hurt her but she collapsed into a panic attack," Jake growled.

The whole grow grew suddenly tense and I felt Jake's body shudder from wanted to fursplode.

Sam's eyes narrowed and he said, "We will need to get to the bottom of this, this means more patrol."

Paul groaned slightly but Jake silenced him with an angry look.

"I'll go on watch with Jared," Quil said immediately and weaved his way out of the room and out of the house.

"I suggest we keep Kyra here and Bella too," Sam said and everyone groaned. I suppressed my giggles and watched Sam silently.

"I can convince Harry to keep Charlie busy with fishing," Embry said and I smiled gratefully at him.

"We will go to Kyra's house tomorrow morning to see if it's a scent we recognize and she'll see if the vampire grabbed anything," Sam concluded.

"Finally some action!" Paul said happily.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight or go unprotected," Jake said protectively and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"C-can't...breathe!" I gasped.

He let me go with a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Sit on my lap, we'll watch some T.V.," he said and plopped himself on the vacant spot on the couch.

I gingerly sat on his lap and fell asleep on his warm chest.


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's another chappie! Sorry if it's short but here ya go!_

_Stupid Vampires_

Bella had been a pain in the ass, literally.

Every time I was with Jake, she was ALL over him and it annoyed us both but being the nice person he tried to be, he didn't say much. I hit her upside the head a couple of times just to ensure that I wasn't happy with her.

Of course, she didn't care. She was pissing me off and it was working.

One day, I was out helping Emily cook the luncheon feast for all the boys when we heard them all come running up.

"Kyra! Let's go home!" Jake said loudly from outside.

"Why?" I whined as I set sandwiches on the table.

"Your sister here decided to cliff jump," he snorted in irritation as he walked in.

I sighed and gave Emily an apologetic look before following Jake into Bella's truck.

I elbowed her side and she glared at me as Jake stepped on the gas.

Soon it was dark and we stopped in front of my house. Jake growled suddenly and pulled Bella's door shut.

"What is it?" Bella and I asked in unison.

"Vampire," he growled.

Bella looked around frantically and her eyes came to rest on a car across the street.

"WAIT! It's the Cullen's car! It's Carlisle's!" Bella yelled frantically and fought her way out of the car.

WHAT??? The Cullen's were back?!?!?!

Jake followed her and stopped her before she reached the door.

"You understand that I can't protect you with them back, I'm on their lands," Jake growled.

She pushed through him and opened the door. I shoved through her open door and followed her inside.

"Alice!" I heard Bella shriek as she hugged someone.

Alice? Of all people?

I turned and walked out the door. She did the same to me so I would do it to her, and would she notice?

...No.

"Let's go Jake," I huffed.

"But Bella!" Jake said with wide and angry eyes.

"Take your time I supposed," I said and turned to my car. I hopped in and slammed my door shut. I shoved the keys in the ignition and turned on my music as I waited for Jake.

My anger did not recede or grow; I just sat and steamed as I looked around into the shadowy forest. I noticed something red and I stopped to see what it was.

Victoria.

I froze; fear overrode my anger as I watched her bring a slender finger to her lips as she smirked at me. I moved to get out of the car but she shook her head, I obeyed and shrunk back into my seat.

I was not safe and I could not call out for help, what was she planning on doing?!

I watched her, hoping she wasn't on going to attack anybody. Tears rose to my eyes and obscured my vision. I blinked hurriedly to see if she had moved and she had disappeared.

The passenger seat car door opened and I screamed.

"What?!? What is it Kyra?" Jake demanded.

"Nothing," I said in a high pitched voice.

"Liar, what is it?!" Jake said angrily, he began to shake.

"Nothing, let's just go back to the reservation," I said and quickly shifted my car into reverse as Jake slid into the seat.

I sped out of the driveway so fast Jake grabbed the 'OH SHIT!' handle above him and looked at me questioningly.

I was going over the speed limit by twenty miles but I didn't care. My attention was drawn to the side of the road and I saw her running in the shadows pointing and laughing at me.

I hit the brakes and Jake swore loudly. I hyperventilated and shoved the gears into park. Tears ran down my face as I rested my head on the wheel.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake yelled.

I only sobbed; I didn't have the voice to answer.

He opened the door and came to my side of the car. He unbuckled my seat belt and gently pulled me out of my car.

"What is it?" He asked me softly as he let me lean against my car.

"Victoria I keep seeing her tonight," I sobbed, somehow coherent even though I was gasping for air.

I swear he left hand prints on my car as he gripped it tightly. He roughly led me to the passenger side of the car and slammed the door after I got in. He drove my car for me, faster than I had been originally driving.

"We're going to kill her," he snarled.

I leaned my aching forehead against the cold window as the last sobs found their way out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Here is another chapter for you guys! Remember to review! Tankies! :D **

**Cookies**

"She is probably after Kyra now that we have killed her dread lock friend," Jake said as I sunk into the couch at Em's house.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Quil said with a smile as he plopped himself on the couch next to me.

"Oh...Kyra...I guess I should tell you something..." Jake said with an apologetic smile.

I just looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Edward wants to go kill himself, so Alice and Bella are going to Italy to get him," Jake said.

I nearly tore out my hair in anger. If Edward came back, I don't care how many broken bones I would end up with, I would hit him.

"I bet she'll be fine with the bloodsuckers," Jake said trying to calm my anger.

"If something happens, they deserve it," I said venomously.

Quil chuckled and grabbed the remote and started switching channels.

"Hey Ky, would you like to bake some cookies with me?" Em called form the kitchen. My mood lightened slightly and I hopped off the couch.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We're not going to let the red head get you," Jake said as he grabbed my hand lightly.

I smiled up at him with my bloodshot eyes and slid my hand out of his.

Em smiled at me as she placed the pan on the table.

All of the boys were out on a mandatory, full-scale search. I was almost asleep on the couch, alone, since Em went to the Clearwater's with the cookies.

The lights from the T.V. flickered as my eyes closed to a stupid cartoon.

I began dreaming immediately. I was running in the forest, away from something. I couldn't breathe well but I couldn't stop to try so I kept running. I finally escaped the shadowy forest and found myself looking at an old city. I felt fear drifting away from it so I ran long the borderline of the forest, scared out of my mind.

"You can't run or hide from me," she chuckled darkly as she emerged from the forest in front of me. Is kidding on my heels, fell, and pushed myself the other direction to escape from her.

She laughed as at my feeble, mortal form as she quickly appeared in front of me again. I bumped into her and fell to the ground in pain from coming in harsh contact with a steel body.

Her cold, concrete hands lifted me on my feet and held me in front of her. All was lost and I had no rescuer.

She held my arms down, restraining me, as she leaned into and bit my neck. Fire raged through my body as she began sucking my crimson life force out.

I screamed loudly.

Suddenly she was ripped violently away and she took some of my skin with her. I collapsed to the ground and noticed Jake and Edward were attacking her. I twitched as my world faded away.

Jake, in his wolf form, looked up from the torn shreds of Victoria and spoke loudly, "KYRA!"

But they couldn't speak English in their wolf form.

"Kyra!"

I twitched.

"KYRA!" Someone shouted.

I nearly jumped off of the floor. My body throbbed painfully, especially my neck.

Wait, the floor?

"Kyra, are you okay?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

I felt my neck and felt liquid. My eyes widened, had I been bitten?!? And then I noticed it wasn't burning like it should be if it was a bite, had hit it on the corner of the coffee table on my fall to the floor.

"Just a nightmare," I managed to say.

"Let's get you some water," Em said as she helped me up.

I nodded and sighed. Too many nightmares, at least Jake hadn't been here to flip out over this one.

"Here, I have some leftover cookies, would you like one?" Em said as she offered me the glass of water.

I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**New Moon at Midnight**

_Unfortunate Event_

It felt like I was confined in a jailhouse except Jake's house wasn't necessarily a jail. I really couldn't leave it without getting in big trouble, even just to take the trash outside.  
"Look, I'm sorry you're all cooped up but I don't want to risk you," Jake said, trying to apologize for keeping me inside when outside had wonderful weather.  
"What if you went with me? Wouldn't I be safe then?" I begged finally, pulling the pouty face that a lot of girls can pull off so easy.  
He groaned when he realized that he had no chance of winning this argument. "What would you like to do?"  
I nearly squealed in excitement, "You should take me motorcycling!"  
"Please tell me you won't do what Bella did," He groaned.  
"I'm not asking to drive one, just ride with you," I said with a bright smile. His worried face relaxed and he grasped my hand. He led me outside and we pulled his motorcycle out of his garage. He pushed it on the road and passed me a helmet; I strapped it on quickly and wrapped my shaky arms around his waist as I sat on the bike.  
"Here we go!" He shouted happily and off we were. The load roar of the bike made it easy for me to not try and come up with a topic to talk about with Jake. I just wanted to appreciate a relatively silent moment between us.  
"Oh shit!" I miraculously heard above the roar. I knew something was immediately wrong when Jake started going faster then what I was comfortable.  
Everything seemed to be like it was going in slow motion. I felt something hit the side of the motorcycle and I saw Jake twist around and grab me tightly. The motorcycle was tipping, falling! I could see the ground rushing just inches from my face and I heard Jake scream as he disengaged us from the motorcycle and he hit the ground with me on top of him.  
"That was too easy," I heard a feminine voice chuckle.  
I heard Jake groan more as he gently pushed me off of him but away from our attacker. He stood up and I watched his skin heal before my eyes. It was an unnerving sight but I still thought it was cool.  
"I know Bella is too far away and in safe hands so I couldn't attempt killing her but I could get her sister. One wolf against me? HA! You make me laugh," Victoria said with a smirk on her gorgeous face.  
"You won't touch her, I'll-!" Jake began but he began shaking so hard he fursploded right before my eyes. I wasn't too sure whether that was a good or bad thing.  
He growled fiercely at the enemy vampire.  
"You should be more careful with your darling mate, she could get hurt," she whispered. She had changed positions so she was right behind me. Fortunately, Jake hadn't missed a beat of her movement and was already charging at her.  
I felt a sharp nail nick my ear before he tackled her. She screamed in anger and was off in a heartbeat. Jake didn't chase her but I heard the howls of the pack close by and I knew they were close on her heels.  
I grabbed my throbbing ear and began hyperventilating. I cried, hard. I really didn't know when I stopped but I was bent over on the dusty shoulder of the road, looking at Jake's bare feet.  
"I'm glad I had an extra pair of shorts in there," Jake mumbled to himself and knelt down next to me.  
"I'm fine now," I said softly as I slowly sat up.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Jake said with a small chuckle but neither of us had the energy to actually laugh over it.  
"Come on, let's get home and you can take a shower, she's gone now," he said with reassurance and led me to the scratched up bike.  
"I'm sorry I convinced you to come out here Jake, I put us in a lot of danger and ruined your bike," I said unhappily as I limply wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"Don't apologize at all Kyra. You mean more to me than this hunk of metal by far," he said and kissed my arm before starting the motorcycle and heading home.

I refused to cry into his bare back even though tears were threatening to overflow once more. I had only been in a few near death experiences but the shock still never really wore off. I blame Bella for the unfortunate events that befall us. I also blamed Edward for the most current one and I was pretty sure I would break a few more of my bones hitting him for leaving us like this.

There were only two reasons I wanted Edward back. One, so I could yell at him and, two, so Bella could get off Jake's back and my own. Other than that, I really didn't want him around anymore.

Curse you cruel hands of fate to stick me with the most two annoying and frustrating people I know.


	16. Chapter 16

Sad panda day, no reviews still. Well, the ending of this story is coming to and end but do not worry, for those who like my twilight fanfic, I will make a third one!

**New Moon at Midnight**

_Cullens_

Bella was back and I was allowed to go back home since the vampires were considered some sort of good protection. I didn't want to go home now that there was people occupying it that I didn't want to see but Charlie insisted and I had no choice. Jake gave me a goodbye kiss before I quickly headed back home. I was really paranoid of the roads since Victoria had seemed to like to be around me while I was on them but I didn't spot her and I nearly collapsed in relief once I got home.

"Kyra! You're back!" I heard a voice squeal in happiness.

"Go away," I grumbled.

Alice withdrew her outstretched arms as I pushed my way into my oddly crowded house.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she followed me in.

I angrily shoved through other cold vampires to get to my room where at least I would have some peace and quiet.

"Nothing at all! Just figured my best friend would at least talk to me when she first gets back but nope! Not even goodbyes from you so why expect a hello?" I said viciously and noticed the house was deadly silent. It refused it to let it bother me but I placed a hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry it happened that way, I really am," she said sadly from behind me but I wasn't in the forgiving mood. I wrenched the basement door open and slammed it behind me as I stomped down the stairs to my room. I mumbled curses along the way that I knew were heard by immortal ears but I hoped that they heard every single word.

I threw myself on the bed and reached for one of my manga books on the floor. I grabbed it and tried to take my mind off of the current situation by reading my favorite anime comic.

"Hello to you too," a dark voice said unhappily.

"Boo hoo, go cry in your emo corner," I snarled as I flipped the page.

"You know, you could be a little gracious towards us," he said as he gingerly sat on the edge of my messily made bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't greet the Kings and Queens so properly before. I'm sorry I didn't bow before you and expect a pat on the head for being so nice," I said and glared fiercely at Edward. He didn't look any different but what could you expect?

He said nothing.

"Go away before I let my stupid side try to hurt you," I said and tried once again to read. The pressure from the edge of the bed didn't lift and my nerves were wearing thin.

"Kyra, can I at least apologize?" he asked softly.

"No. I don't want to hear anything from you that involves that. You're really pissing me off and I'm sure Bella needs to cling onto you right about now so go run upstairs and comfort the tragic Princess," I said as I motioned for him to leave my room.

"I at least want to make things better between us, as friends," he persisted. I threw my book against the wall and got in his face.

"Would you shut up and leave me alone! You have caused enough trouble in my life so back the hell off so I can enjoy what little is mine to enjoy!" I said and punched him in the chest. I heard a pop but I ignored the stinging pain in my hand. Damn, I really need to rethink my abuse towards him via me.

"I just…" He tried to say.

"Stop being so damn selfish! You have no idea what kind of influence you have had even with you gone! Bella goes zombie, then she tries to steal my man! Now she's kissing up to you and acting like life has been hell when she doesn't have half a clue! Let someone else get what they want!"

I heard a loud guffaw from what I thought to be Emmet. I instantly gave him a few brownie points, my anger ebbed slightly.

"You're right, we will talk some other time I suppose," he said and abruptly left my room. I heard Bella's jealous talk from the time he opened the door, to the time he closed it. It made me smile inside but I was still rather angry.

I noted my swelling and bruised hand and swore. I kept swearing as I grabbed my keys and wallet and hurried up the stairs. I pushed past vampires again and got out to my car.

"At least let me drive," he insisted behind me and I slammed the door in his face in reply.

I cussed continuously as I made my way down to the hospital where I was once again confronted with a Cullen.

Damn these Cullen's!

"What happened?"

"I punched your son."

"I see…"

"It'll happen again, don't worry. I'll most likely be a continuous visitor."

"Why would you be here constantly?"

"He pisses me off too much."

He chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter of this book but I will start the next one soon! It will be titled Noon Day Eclipse

**New Moon at Midnight**

_The End…for now…_

I sat in Jake's room. His arms were wrapped loosely around me as he slept peacefully and deeply. I breathed slightly, scared that I might wake him. He had been running almost constant shifts for watches of Victoria. I held my hand gingerly as it still throbbed painfully.

It was times like these that I would reflect…stuff…like this past year. Edwards disappearance had changed so much of the routine and now, once again, everything would regain its normal schedule…sort of.

Bella had gone through her depression, her new moon as Edward liked to call it. I had gone through my darkest midnight, as Edward liked to call that too. Thought I would rather yell at him then listen to him with a smile plastered on my face like a fool… (Bella)

It was rather funny when Edward found out a werewolf had imprinted with me. I don't think I have ever seen his face go any whiter than it already was but I guess some things are possible. His face also retained that white shade when I also relayed the information of Victoria's pursuit. He told all of the other vampires and so they arranged a type of truce between the two races so Victoria wouldn't be anywhere near Bella or me.

Speaking of other vampires, the only vamp I had retained friendship with was Emmet. I couldn't face Alice still because she had been my best friend but Emmet made me feel better with his 'wit'.

Jake stirred and I gently stroked his face with my uninjured hand. He let out a soft sigh and kept breathing deeply. I couldn't help but smile at the look of pure innocence and peace spread across his handsome features. He had been way too stressed about Victoria attacking and I guess he was still beating himself up over the fact that she had gotten so close and he barely saved me. Being his girlfriend really added on the stress too and I felt bad so I tried to make up for it by being under constant and protective watch like he thought was necessary. I didn't like it but I'd rather give him the peace of mind, even if it meant staying over at the vamp's house or them at mine.

I was happiest alone at night even though the thought made me cringe. I would rather have my vivid nightmares where no one would be able to fuss over me.

I sighed as I stroked Jake's hand and thought of when Victoria was going to attack because I knew she would never back down from this challenge. I shivered in spite of myself, I was scared but I guess it had to be dealt with.

Boy would this be fun.


End file.
